This application describes a jewelry assembly, and more particularly, a jewelry assembly having a setting for a jewelry stone with other stones disposed on the sidewalls of the setting.
A conventional setting for diamonds and other precious and semi-precious stones generally comprises a conventional "box" setting in which a plurality of prongs are used to hold the diamond or other stone. A jewelry assembly which incorporates a diamond or other stone set in a conventional fashion has the table of the stone visible from the top. However, from the sides, the only element of the stone which is visible is the depending tapered portion, which is obviously less attractive than the table of the stone.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a jewelry article with stones disposed along the sides of the setting of the main jewelry stone, thereby providing an improved overall jewelry design.